1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch. In particular, it relates to a microminiature and thin switch used for electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones and digital cameras.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, there is known a switch comprising: a base; a coil spring; a movable contact piece whose one end portion is rotatably supported on the base; an operation lever whose one end portion is rotatably supported on the base and whose driving portion extending from the one end portion presses a coil portion of the movable contact piece; and a cover having a planar shape that can cover the base, and fixed to the base so as to compress the coil portion, wherein the coil portion of the movable contact piece is pressed by the operation lever to give a torsional moment, so that the movable contact piece is rotated with its one end portion as a fulcrum, the coil portion of the movable contact piece slides on at least one fixed contact exposed from a projecting surface projecting from a bottom surface of the base, and the other end portion of the movable contact piece slides on a common fixed contact exposed from an inside surface of the base (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4062319